Black Rose
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Catherine Willows's life is spinning out of control. Lindsay is fighting with her and her job is at stake. When Lindsay is kidnapped, Catherine realizes what she must risk to live.
1. Find Her

Black Rose

Chapter 1

Find Her

Catherine picked Lindsay up from school and had to take her to work as she didn't have a babysitter for her. Lindsay was twelve years old and a trouble to handle.

Nick and Warrick were sitting around. "Hey you guys, could you please watch over Lindsay here for a minute? I've got a meeting with Eckley." Catherine explained.

"Sure," Nick said smiling.

Catherine was now the swing shift supervisor. It was a job no one wanted and Catherine was stuck with it. Eckley had broken up the team. Catherine couldn't believe him. Now, she had to deal with Eckley's wrath. "I don't need a babysitter mother. Why don't you just go crawl under a rock and die Nick?" Lindsay asked bitterly.

"Lindsay!" Catherine said sharply.

Nick's smile faded. "Oh shut up mother. Too bad dad isn't around; at least he was always around." Lindsay said angrily.

"Lindsay Lilly Willows! How dare you talk like that? Your father was always high and you know it…" Catherine began.

"Yeah, but a least he was with me." Lindsay said quickly.

Catherine looked at her watch. "I don't have time for this Lindsay." Catherine said.

"Yeah, I know. You put your job in front of your own daughter. What kind of mother are you?" Lindsay asked.

"You're grounded for talking to my friends and myself like this. Warrick and Nick have permission to punish you as they see fit." Catherine said leaving quickly.

Lindsay sat down on the couch. "My mother's such a jerk." Lindsay said. "Hey Nick, I didn't mean that. I'm just trying to…oh I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay. Why are your mom and you fighting?" Nick asked.

"My mother's never around. She's a ghost, a complete stranger." Lindsay said shaking her head. "So my dad did coke, drank and hit my mother, at least he was around."

"Oh…" Warrick said shortly.

----

Catherine walked into Eckley's office. Grissom and another woman were already there. "I'm glad to see you've finally joined us." Eckley said acidly.

"Yeah, well you try dealing with a preteen with major hormones talking." Catherine said sitting down.

"Now, all three of you are here to talk about your performance. Ms. Sean, your work as dayshift supervisor is perfect. You may go now." Eckley said quickly.

Ms. Sean nodded and left. "Grissom, you're failing miserably." Eckley said.

"How am I 'failing' Eckley?" Grissom said bitterly.

"You're not good in politics and you don't listen to me. Catherine, you're okay in politics, but you don't listen to me when I tell you to close a case." Eckley said.

Catherine stood up. "Oh, that's fine Eckley, because you don't listen either when I tell you that the case isn't to be closed. Face it, Grissom is a far better C.S.I than either of us. You just got power and decided to use it." Catherine said before turning to leave.

"You walk out that door, you loose your job." Eckley warned.

Catherine paused. "Oh shut up Eckley!" Catherine said as she walked out the door.

Grissom smiled at Eckley and left after Catherine. "That was pretty brave." Grissom commented.

"Someone needed to set Eckley straight. Now, I've lost my job." Catherine said sadly.

"Oh, he won't fire you." Grissom said smiling. "There aren't enough C.S.I's as it is."

Catherine smiled back. "Grissom, I've got to take care of Lindsay." Catherine said walking into the room where Nick and Warrick were.

"How was she?" Catherine asked.

"Great," Warrick replied.

Catherine smiled. "Come on Linds, we're going home." Catherine said tiredly. "And don't fight with me,"

"Whatever, I'm just following in your footsteps. You didn't get along with your mother too well either. You left. And so am I," Lindsay said.

Lindsay walked to the door. Catherine grabbed Lindsay shoulder. "Get your hands off me stripper!" Lindsay screeched.

"Lindsay you stop right there!" Catherine said as Lindsay ran down the hall.

Lindsay didn't stop. She just kept going. Catherine didn't try to go after her. Brass walked up to Catherine. "Ah, she's just like Ellie." Brass said smiling.

Brass's daughter, Ellie, was trouble as well. "What am I going to do with her?" Catherine asked tiredly.

"I'll look for her. She's more likely to come to me than you. She's got a rotten temper…like some people we know." Brass said looking at Catherine.

"Just find her…please." Catherine said softly.

Brass nodded.


	2. Family

Chapter 2

Family

Lindsay walked through the door of the C.S.I building with Brass behind her. "Thank god you're alright!" Catherine said hugging Lindsay. "What were you thinking?"

"Hmm…well, I was going to leave, join a strip club, do coke, marry the first guy I see and then have a kid I hate," Lindsay replied breaking away from Catherine.

Grissom, Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick and Brass all heard Lindsay say this. "Those are my mistakes. Look Lindsay, I love you more than anything and I would give my life for yours in a second, don't doubt that. I've made mistakes and I've done some things I'm not too proud of, but having you is not one of them." Catherine said with tears.

"Yes it is. God, you can't even lie to me. You hate me and I hate you." Lindsay said coldly.

Catherine shook her head. "Lindsay, you can hate me all you want, I'll always be here…" Catherine began.

"Yeah, you'll be in the lab alright. That's the only place you are. Do you know how many school meetings you've missed because of your job?" Lindsay asked.

"You don't seem to mind when the money goes towards new clothes or food." Catherine pointed out.

"Whatever," Lindsay said.

"You're just like your father." Catherine said softly.

Lindsay nodded. "Good, it's better than being like you." Lindsay said.

The two of them were silent. "I'm sorry Lindsay." Catherine said shortly. "I've said some nasty things."

"I'm not." Lindsay said looking into her mother's face.

Catherine turned to the crowd. "Warrick, you've got a D.B with Nick." Catherine said handing him a slip. "I've also got a D.B with the same M.O, so I'm guessing serial."

"What are the links?" Nick asked.

"Girls have been kidnapped for a week. They are tortured and sexually harassed. Then, the killer leaves them naked on the middle of a street with a pink, silk blanket covering their bodies, but not the faces. The killer puts a black rose on top of the silk blanket. The girls are all twelve." Catherine said quickly.

Catherine looked quickly at Lindsay and then back at Nick and Warrick. "We got a D.B like that too." Greg said quickly.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we'll be working together again," Catherine said smiling.

Catherine's mother ran into the crime lab. "Lindsay! Thank god you're alright!" Lilly said hugging Lindsay.

"Thanks mother," Catherine said shortly.

"What in god's name where you thinking bring her to work? You should have been paying attention to her." Lilly accused.

"I couldn't find anyone to take care of her. She ran out on me." Catherine said quickly.

"You're a terrible mother Catherine…" Lilly began.

"Oh like you were a good one. Thanks for being the hundredth person pointing out I'm an awful mother. I've got a job to do." Catherine said walking away quickly.

"Don't you dare leave Catherine Ann Willows…" Lilly said threateningly.

Catherine kept walking. "This conversation ended when I left Montana." Catherine said getting into her car.

Everyone inside was exchanging glances. "Let's go home dear," Lilly said to Lindsay.

"I hate her," Lindsay muttered.

"Hate is such a strong word…" Lilly said.

"Yeah, but I do hate her." Lindsay said.

----

Catherine examined the girl lying in the middle of the road. Grissom and Greg joined Catherine. "How did the other girl die?" Catherine asked.

"Massive weight was put on her chest and basically crushing all the air out of her." Greg answered.

Greg stared at the body. "What's going on with your family?" Grissom said shortly.

Catherine smiled. "I'm not your employee anymore. I can tell you, but I don't have to. Let's just say, they don't really like me right now." Catherine answered taking pictures.

Grissom and Greg nodded. "Family, they're like salt, a little is okay when put in a cake, but too much will make the cake bitter…." Grissom said.

A/N- As you can tell, these events are caused by what happened in the season five shows I've seen. It also goes back on other C.S.I seasons. Thank you for reading!

Kylie Anderson


	3. Words on Paper

Chapter 3

Words on Paper

Catherine took more photos. She noticed a paper in the girl's hand. Catherine looked at it. It contained only three words:

_Sarah Jane Ellis _

"What do you make of this?" Catherine asked Grissom.

Grissom looked at it. "Possibly telling us our next victim, Greg, can you run this name through the missing persons report and see if anything pops up?" Grissom asked.

Greg nodded and got into his car into the lab. Within twenty minutes, Grissom's phone rang. Greg informed him that Sarah Jane Ellis was missing and abducted after school like the other girls. She was indeed, the next victim.

Brass walked over to them. "Hey, it seems as if there's a new victim." Brass said.

"Call Warrick and Sara and tell them to check that body out." Catherine ordered.

Brass received another call. "Another D.B," Brass announced.

Catherine looked at him surprised. "Within five minutes we have three girls?" Catherine asked.

Brass nodded. "Call Nick and Greg," Grissom ordered.

Brass nodded and took out his cell phone.

Catherine and Grissom finished up the scene. She sighed. "I hate my job when its cases like these." Catherine said.

"I know, but the least we can do is bring justice to the families." Grissom said softly.

Catherine looked at the girl as David put her into the coroner's car. Catherine's phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered.

"Catherine, can you and Grissom please come to the lab A.S.A.P?" Nick's voice asked.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Please just come," Nick said with a little panic.

"Sure, we're gone." Catherine said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Grissom asked.

"That was Nick; he wants us at the lab A.S.A.P." Catherine said.

Grissom and Catherine drove to the lab to see Nick, Greg, Sara and Warrick waiting for them. "What's this about?" Catherine asked.

Nick handed her an evidence bag with a piece of paper on it with the words:

_Lindsay Lilly Willows_


	4. Gone

Chapter 4

Gone

Catherine reread the words as if she had read them wrong. As calmly as she could, she asked, "What happened? My mother…"

"Lindsay went to school, but never came back. Your mother got worried and called it in. We found the paper and…" Warrick began.

Catherine shook her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. She broke down in sobs. Warrick put his hand on her shoulder. "I never said I loved her and if something happens…" Catherine began.

"Nothing is going to happen," Greg said quickly.

"We've got police officers looking for Lindsay now." Sara offered.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." Catherine said pushing past them into the locker room where she sat on the bench.

Catherine dissolved into tears again. She couldn't help it. Her daughter was about to become the victim of a violent man and Catherine couldn't do anything. Lindsay had a week. By the end of the first day, Lindsay will have been begging to die.

Catherine and Lindsay fought a lot, but Catherine and Lindsay loved each other more than anything. "Love is a sea of emotions, entirely surrounded by expenses," A voice said at the door.

Catherine turned to see Grissom there. "Who said that?" Catherine asked.

"Lord Dewar," Grissom answered.

"And how does that apply to me?" Catherine asked.

"Well, when you love, you also hate and that hate or love is an expense sometime." Grissom answered.

Catherine thought for a while on Grissom's riddle. It made no sense to her, so she didn't push on it. "We'll find Lindsay," Grissom answered.

"I know," Catherine answered.

"Oh?" Grissom asked.

"We'll find her, but the question is will she be alive?" Catherine asked.

Grissom sat on the bench as well. "We don't know that. I can't promise you she'll live. I can't promise you we'll find the person that kidnapped her. I can promise that we'll do our best to find her alive and we'll find the person that kidnapped her." Grissom said.

Catherine nodded. "Do you know where my mother is?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, she's with Brass with Sam." Grissom answered.

Catherine left the room and walked into the room where her mother and Sam were. "Oh Cath, I'm so sorry!" Lilly said hugging Catherine.

"We'll find her mugs. I'm willing to pay anything for her." Sam said.

Catherine looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Sam, our C.S.I's are on it. They're the best. No money will help now." Catherine said sadly.

"Mugs, I'm willing to pay…" Sam said.

"No, listen, money can't buy anything." Catherine said harshly.

"Sam's just trying to help Cath," Lilly said.

"He should learn when I need help, I'll ask for it." Catherine said coldly.

"If you hadn't been such a terrible mother…" Lilly began.

"Don't start…" Catherine began.

"Listen to your mother…" Sam began.

Everyone was soon yelling at each other. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Brass said shouting.

Catherine, Lilly and Sam all stopped shouting. "Look, we're trying to find Lindsay, but we need your cooperation." Brass said.

"I just want my granddaughter back. I saw her the most." Lilly said crying.

"She's my daughter." Catherine said.

"You hardly saw her! You saw her five minutes a day tops." Lilly said angrily.

Catherine sat down and put her head in her hands. "Shut up mother," Catherine said quietly.

Lilly was quiet instantly. "Catherine, I want her back as much as you." Lilly said softly.

"Catherine, do you want some time off?" Brass asked.

"That's Eckley's job, not yours. The answer is no though." Catherine answered.

Eckley walked into the room. "I see your daughter finally got it in for her." Eckley said acidly.

Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara were outside and heard this. Catherine got up and slapped Eckley in the face. "How dare you say that!" Catherine screeched.

"Hmm…mentally unstable, I'm wondering if you should work here anymore." Eckley said rubbing his cheek.

Catherine looked at Eckley angrily. "My daughter is missing. I don't know where she is, but if we don't find her, I know her fate. You better listen up and listen well, I'm not going to sit here and be insulted by you. I am a determined mother and mark my words, if you get in my way, you'll pay." Catherine said fiercely.

Eckley didn't say anything. "Ms. Willows, are you threatening me?" Eckley asked at last.

Catherine opened her mouth, but Grissom walked in and cut her off. "Cut the crap Eckley. We've got a week." Grissom said quickly.

Nick, Greg, Warrick and Sara walked in as well. "Don't insult Catherine anymore, this is a stressing time and we've got a job to do." Greg said.

"Aw…the lab rat is standing up for Catherine. Watch out, once a lab rat, always a lab rat. I could demote you…" Eckley said.

Archie and Jackie walked in. "Oh, that's it! The lab rat comment did it. I'm filing a complaint and I'm starting a petition." Jackie said.

"You can bet my name's going to be on that petition." Archie said quietly.

All the C.S.I's and lab techs were looking at Eckley. "Fine," Eckley said storming out of the room.

Everyone gave a small smile. "Jackie and Archie, would you please go back to your labs? Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Catherine, come with me." Grissom said leading them out of the room.

"What about Lindsay?" Lilly asked.

Catherine turned. "I'm doing my job…and my job is to find Lindsay." Catherine said before leaving.

Lilly and Sam left Brass standing in the room alone.

No one seemed to be able to grasp the fact that Lindsay Lilly Willows was gone.


	5. A Clue At Last

Chapter 5

A Clue At Last

Catherine, Sara, Nick, Grissom, Warrick and Greg all sat in a quiet conference room trying to figure out the clues. "Okay, what do we know?" Grissom asked.

"The girls are twelve years old. They are kidnapped and tortured for a week. They are raped and then killed by massive weight to the chest. After that, the killer leaves them in the middle of the road with a pink, silk blanket over them. The killer then puts a black rose over their body and a paper in the victims hand with the name of the next." Sara said quickly.

"Fingerprints? Semen?" Warrick asked.

"No, the guy wears gloves and he's a newbie. His D.N.A isn't in CODIS." Nick replied.

"Has anyone talked to the teachers at the schools who were the last people to see these girls alive?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I did. They all said the same thing. The girls walked outside and since no teachers are required to go outside, some guy could have just walked up and taken the girls." Nick answered.

"Cameras?" Grissom asked.

"School doesn't have any," Catherine answered.

"How does this guy know how old the girls are? How does he pick his next victim?" Sara wondered.

"We can talk to the parents and see if anything is helpful." Grissom said.

Catherine got up. "I'll do the interviews." Catherine offered.

Grissom shook his head. "No Catherine, you're too involved. Brass and I will do the interviews. You'll be coming with us though," Grissom said quickly.

Catherine nodded. She anticipated that. Grissom drove to the police station and soon Brass and Grissom sat on one side of the table. Catherine sat on the other. "Did you know anyone that may want to harm your daughter?" Grissom asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No, I really can't think of anyone." Catherine said softly.

"Are you sure?" Brass asked.

Catherine sighed. "You saw how Lindsay and I were; we don't talk to each other. I don't know anything about my daughter." Catherine said quietly.

Brass nodded. "Thanks Cath," Brass said.

A woman walked inside. "Can you tell me who killed my daughter? Who did this?" The woman said sobbing.

"We're trying to find that out." Catherine said.

The woman softened her cries. "How would you know? You're daughter didn't suffer. You can just not care because it's not happening to you." The woman said angrily.

"Yes, I do know. My daughter is missing now. She's suffering." Catherine said softly.

The woman looked at Catherine sadly. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry. My name is Lucy Hill and this is my husband Hew Hill. Our daughter was Jane Hill. I don't want another girl and family to suffer." Lucy said looking down.

"What can I do to help?" Lucy asked immediately.

Catherine gave a small smile. "My name is Catherine Willows, C.S.I. My daughter is Lindsay Willows. Can you tell us if there's anyone who would want to harm your daughter?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. I'm a single mother and I work nightshifts at the 24/7 deli. It's so hard to see my daughter." Lucy said shaking her head.

Grissom and Brass barely said a word. Catherine talked to the other mothers. All of them were single and worked nightshifts. Grissom turned to Catherine after she had spoken to all the women. "Did you met a man anything lately and told him about Lindsay?" Grissom asked.

Catherine thought for a minute. "Oh, I don't know Gil. I've talked to a lot of men." Catherine said shaking her head.

"Think Catherine," Grissom urged.

Catherine thought. "Hmm…there was one guy. He was at the Well Bar. He asked me about my job and if I had a kid and if I was married. He gave me his number and I gave him mine." Catherine answered.

"Do you still have that number? What did the guy look like?" Brass asked.

"The guy was tall, had dark hair, dark eyes and yes, I still have his number after that case…" Catherine said shortly.

There was a case Catherine did where she was given a number in a match book and it seemed as if she would have been the next victim, but she wasn't. Now, she kept all the numbers guys gave her in case she needed them. "Okay, can you show us where the number is?" Grissom asked.

Catherine nodded. Soon, Brass, Grissom and Catherine were at Catherine's house. She opened a drawer and pulled out a napkin with a phone number on it. Catherine put it into a bag Grissom was holding.

Grissom drove back to the lab to try and see if he could get the number traced to a house.

----

Brass and Catherine asked all the women if they met a man and if they did, did they still have his number. All of them said they had met a man that fit Catherine's description. Only a few of them kept his number though. It matched the number Catherine got.

----

Archie typed in the number to the database. He had come up with a hit. He printed it off and handed it to Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg who were all standing around the computer waiting for a result.

There was an address.

A clue at last.


	6. Without Hope

Chapter 6

Without Hope

Catherine and Brass were already at the address that Greg had given them. They were waiting for the other C.S.I's and back-up police officers.

Finally, the back-up police officers and the rest of the C.S.I's came. Brass and the other police officers knocked the door down.

They cleared the house in a matter of minutes. There was no one there. The house was almost empty except for a mattress, a coffee pot, a fridge and table. On the table there was an envelope.

The C.S.I's entered the room and picked up the envelope. Warrick opened it carefully. Inside there was a note that read:

_C.S.I's,_

_If you're reading this, you're smarter than I thought. However, you're not smart enough to save Lindsay as she's already dead. You're not going to be smart enough to save the other girls I'm going to kill. I won't stop until you catch me or I die, whatever comes first. _

_Grayson Gray _

_P.S- Catherine, your daughter fought so hard. She never gave up. I really admired her courage. She didn't cry when I killed her like the others, she just fought. She's never shut up about how her mommy was going to save her. Well mommy, where were you? You let her down. You're a terrible mother. _

"Who's the house registered to?" Nick asked reading the note.

"Grayson Gray," Brass answered.

Catherine tired to read the note, but Warrick pulled it away from her. "Let me read the note Warrick," Catherine said firmly.

Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg all looked at each other. "We can't let you read the note." Sara said dryly.

Catherine felt in her heart she knew what happened. Her legs didn't seem to support her anymore. "She's gone, isn't she?" Catherine whispered.

Grissom put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Catherine," Grissom said quietly.

"Oh my god," Catherine said as she slid to the floor.

She fell apart crying.

Catherine was left without hope.


	7. Call

Chapter 7

Call

Catherine felt her body shake and tear in pain as she wailed away on the floor. She cried like she never cried before. There was a pain in her stomach every time another cry escaped her. Her crying sounded distant to herself.

"She's having a nervous breakdown and she's going into shock." Grissom said quietly watching Catherine.

"What are we going to do?" Greg asked silently.

Catherine felt as if the world was gone. The world ended for her. Catherine cried for the longest time until she had no tears left. She just sat on the floor with her back against the wall shallowly breathing.

"Catherine," Brass said gently.

Catherine looked into Brass's face. "I…I…I want to read the note." Catherine whispered standing up.

Brass shook his head. "I'm sorry Catherine. It would be too much for one person. Maybe another time…" Brass began.

Catherine shook her head. "Please, let me read the note." Catherine said as calmly as she could.

Brass handed her an evidence bag. Catherine read the note. "Lindsay never calls me 'mommy'; she either calls me mother or mom." Catherine said shortly. "I don't think he killed Lindsay."

Nick stepped forward. "You're in denial Cath," Nick said softly.

Catherine gave him a small smile. "You're probably right. I don't know. Where did I go wrong?" Catherine said shaking her head.

"Catherine, there's nothing we can do. There's nothing you can do." Sara said gently.

"Yes, there is. You can find the killer and bring justice to the mothers and when you catch the killer, you'll save all the other girls." Catherine said softly.

Grissom nodded. "We'll do that Catherine, but now, you're in shock. I can drive you home and stay with you for a few days." Grissom said shortly. "Then, I would suggest you see a psychiatrist."

"There's no need for anyone to stay with me Gil. I'm not about to kill myself." Catherine said lightly.

Catherine's phone rang. "Willows," Catherine answered. "Yes, sweetie…run…I'll be right there…hold on…"

Catherine's voice was quick, shallow and they had a hint of fear in them. She hung up. "That was Lindsay." Catherine said looking into Grissom's eyes.

A/N- You didn't seriously believe I'd kill Lindsay, did you?


	8. Together

Chapter 8

Together

Lindsay had been able to untie her ropes and get to a phone. She called her mother's cell phone number and tried to tell her where she was.

Catherine, Grissom, Greg, Sara, Nick, Warrick, Brass and the other police officers were going to where Lindsay said she was. She was in a warehouse that Grayson owned.

When they were at the warehouse, the police officers opened the door. Grayson was holding Lindsay with a gun to her head. Catherine walked in with her gun withdrawn. "Mom!" Lindsay screamed.

"Well, well, you found me. Bravo. I have no doubt that Lindsay here helped you. I must say, we have had fun…but it all has to end sadly. Now, I'll play nicely if everyone leaves except Ms. Willows and Lindsay." Grayson said.

Lindsay looked terrified. Catherine turned to the police officers, Brass and the other C.S.I's. "Go," Catherine said shortly.

They all left forcefully. Outside, there were raised voices and gunshots. At that point, the police officers, Brass and the C.S.I's entered quickly.

Catherine's gun was withdrawn. Grayson reached for his gun again and Catherine shot him again. Lindsay ran to Catherine. Catherine threw her gun down and bent to Lindsay's height. She hugged Lindsay and they both began to cry.

"I never meant to say those things to you mom. All I could think about was I was going to die and the last thing I said was I hate you or something like that." Lindsay said sobbing.

"I thought you were going to die hating me." Catherine said crying.

Lindsay broke apart laughing. "Look at us! One minute we hate each other and the next we love each other…" Lindsay said.

Catherine looked into her eyes. "I never hated you Linds," Catherine said softly.

"I never hated you either. I just wish you were around more so I could see you and talk to you." Lindsay said quietly.

"Oh me too Lindsay, but I've got to work. Look, I can find another day job. I can quit being a C.S.I…" Catherine began.

"No, don't. You help save people and solve crimes and…you're a great person mom. If you're doing this, I don't mind sharing my mom to help other kids and other people." Lindsay said smiling.

Catherine hugged Lindsay again. "It's over." Catherine said smiling.

"Yeah, mom, can we go to the hospital now?" Lindsay asked looking down.

"Did he…violate you?" Catherine asked softly.

Lindsay looked up surprised. "No! Ew! I haven't eaten in a while and he hit me and stuff, but nothing like that mom." Lindsay said.

Catherine sighed with relief. "Sure," Catherine said.

Catherine and Lindsay didn't seem aware of that everyone was watching them. "Mom, I went with him because he said he was your friend." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, do you see everyone in this building?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said shortly.

"These are my friends. Your grandmother and grandfather are also friends. Unless I tell you someone else is my friend, don't believe them." Catherine said seriously.

Lindsay nodded. "I know mom." Lindsay said.

"Good," Catherine said walking to the car with Lindsay in her wake.


	9. Courage

Chapter 9

Courage

Lindsay stayed in the hospital for two days. She went home and everything seemed to be fine. Lindsay was less temperamental.

Catherine brought Lindsay to the lab because she couldn't find a babysitter. "Hey Nick! Hey Warrick!" Lindsay greeted running over to talk to them in the break room.

"Nick, Warrick, we've got a meeting with Eckley. Grissom, Sara and Greg are meeting us there as well." Catherine said quickly.

"What am I supposed to do?" Lindsay asked.

"Come with us," Catherine replied.

Eckley was standing in the hall. "All right everyone; I am being forced to put the nightshift team back together." Eckley said grumpily.

Everyone cheered. They were jumping up and down and screaming, most of it was Greg. "Catherine, will you stay swing shift supervisor or will you be going with nightshift again?" Eckley asked bitterly.

It was quiet all of a sudden. Catherine looked at her friends and then at Lindsay. "I asked for days." Catherine said. "I love the power of being a supervisor, but it's far too stressful. I don't know Eckley."

"Mom, do nightshift, they've been your friends for a long time." Lindsay said softly.

Catherine smiled. "Nightshift," Catherine answered.

"So who the hell am I going to higher for swing?" Eckley asked angrily.

"Well, Sophia wanted days, so give her days. Give the person running day to do swing. Grissom stays nightshift supervisor." Catherine said quickly.

"You know Eckley, Catherine makes a better assistant lab director than you do…" Nick hinted.

"Yeah, she's great at this stuff…" Sara said.

Eckley stalked off. "Catherine, for what it's worth, you would make a great lab director. Eckley's been getting to be …problem." The lab director said walking to her.

"I wouldn't quit nightshift again if someone paid me quadruple my current salary." Catherine said smiling.

Things had spun out of control for Catherine, but she was able to get her life back together. When it was dark out, Catherine found a way to turn on the lights and to see past tomorrow.

"Courage is the ability to bounce back when you hit bottom"

Patten

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I

A/N- This has got to be one of my favorite stories I've written. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

If you liked this story, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
